A brewing device for coffee comprising a brewing piston, a brewing cylinder and an expulsion piston is known from patent specification EP 0 559 620 B1. The brewing device is used in so-called bean to cup coffee makers. In the brewing device, ground coffee powder is brewed with hot water, which is guided into the brewing chamber by means of supply elements. The coffee brewed in the brewing cylinder is guided to a coffee container by means of outflow elements. After the brewing process, the residual water is extruded from the coffee powder and the pulp remaining in the brewing cylinder is ejected through the ejection piston. Due to its constructions, the brewing device encompasses a relatively large volume (and measured by present demands relating to bean to cup coffee makers) a volume, which is too large. In addition, the brewing unit develops a relatively high noise emission during operation, which is in particular ascribed to the operation of a drive device, which serves the purpose of moving different movable parts, in particular the brewing piston. The drive device comprises several gearwheels, which are cogged with one another, one of which can be driven by means of a drive motor and another one of which is coupled to the brewing piston in such a manner that the brewing piston can be moved back and forth along an axis by means of the drive motor.